


just say yes

by itainthardtryin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex isn't in this fic but she's literally all they talk about, F/F, Fluff, Just Maggie and Kara bonding over how much they love Alex, Missing Scene, everyone loves alex and alex loves them and it's just all very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: Missing scene from my other fic 'i was made for loving you' where Maggie asks Kara's permission to marry Alex.Can be read as a one shot, but you'll feel more feels if you read this first and then 'i was made for loving you'.Ridiculous fluff. Everyone loves Alex.





	

Maggie stands outside Kara’s door for a few long moments before taking a deep breath and knocking. She needs to steady herself because the conversation she’s about to have is one of the most important of her life. She’s already asked Eliza and she was absolutely overjoyed at the news, but for some reason it’s Kara’s approval that Maggie really seeks. 

The door opens and Kara’s smiling face comes into view. “Maggie! You know you can just come in, right?” she says. 

Maggie gives her a nervous laugh in return. “Yeah, I know, but this is a, uh, more  _ formal  _ visit so I felt like I should wait.” 

Kara picks up on Maggie’s mood immediately. “What does that mean? Is everything okay?” 

“Can I come in? I don’t really want to do this in the hall,” Maggie smiles. 

Kara steps to the side to let Maggie walk by. She watches Maggie’s body language. How she nervously plays with her hands, keeps taking deep breaths. When Kara closes the door, Maggie turns to face her. 

“Kara, I love your sister,” she starts before Kara interrupts. 

“If you’re here to tell me you’ve done anything to hurt Alex you should just get to the point,” she says accusingly but Maggie can hear the doubt in her voice even if she’s trying to threaten her. 

Maggie laughs, but then quickly rectifies the situation. “I would  _ never _ , Kara. Ever. That’s kind of why I’m here. But I can’t just say it. So please just listen?”

Kara frowns but nods. “Kara, I love your sister. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know that,” Maggie smiles, unable to stop herself as she thinks about Alex. “I am fascinated by her. Every day, I’m just in awe of her. How strong she is, how beautiful she is, how…  _ Alex _ she is.” 

Kara is softer now, listening intently to every word Maggie has to say. 

“I fall in love with her a little bit more every day, and I know I’m going to be like that for the rest of my life. I want everything with her, Kara. I want to become a family, and I want to grow old with her. And if Alex will give me the honour, I’d want nothing more than to make sure that’s exactly what I get to do. But I want to ask your permission first.” 

Everything clicks in Kara’s head, and Maggie can see the precise moment when it all makes sense because Kara starts crying. “Are you serious?!” she asks through excited tears. “Maggie! You’re going to ask her to marry you?!” 

“If I get your permission,” she repeats, smiling, and pulls out the ring she’d bought a week ago. Kara cries even harder. “It’s  _ beautiful _ , Maggie.”

“So…is that a yes?” Maggie asks timidly. 

Kara pulls her into a tight hug. “Yes, Maggie, the biggest  _ yes _ ever.” 

Maggie laughs and it turns into a slight sob of relief because the two women who love Alex as much as she does have both approved of her asking Alex to marry her.

“Thank you,” Maggie says and the words don’t feel big enough when Kara has given her the greatest gift she could ever receive. 

“Maggie, you’re going to be my sister-in-law!” 

She hadn’t really thought of that part. Kara and Eliza already felt so much like family that she’d never stopped to think about the fact that they’d officially be her sister and mother-in-law. “Yeah, I guess I am!,” Maggie smiles. “If Alex says yes,” she quickly adds, not ever wanting to assume Alex’s response. 

Kara almost laughs, but picks up on Maggie’s nerves and decides against it. “Maggie, I’ve never met two people so grossly in love in my life. You’re perfect for each other, and you’re perfect for Alex, and she’s going to say yes.” 

Maggie takes the words in, wanting so much to believe them. 

“So how are you going to do it?” Kara asks. “Something big planned?”

“I, uh, actually, kinda need your help with that part. I know what I want to say. God, I could talk to her for hours about how much I love her, that’s the easy part.” Maggie smiles and Kara does too, everything feeling light. “But I don’t know  _ where _ to ask her. I want to make it special. But we don’t have a  _ place _ and I don’t just want to do it in a restaurant or something… y’know? It’s  _ Alex. _ She deserves for it to be special. To mean something.”

“I can think of somewhere,” Kara says. “But it’s maybe not what you’re thinking.”

“I’m open to all and any suggestions,” Maggie tells her. 

“The walkway by the river downtown?,” she suggests timidly. “Back when Alex was figuring herself out, it’s where she came out to me.” Maggie hasn’t ever heard this story. She doesn’t know why they’ve never talked about it. Maybe because Maggie had shot her down at first, so Alex didn’t want to relive it. But Maggie is hanging on every word Kara has to say. “I’d never seen her so… scared. I’ve watched her battle aliens and dodge bullets and everything in between without so much as a second thought. But that day, I just remember she seemed so small and vulnerable, but she was so brave, Maggie.” 

“I know.” 

“Alex is the strongest person I know, but that day took real courage and I’ll never forget it.” She pauses for a second. “I asked her about you, you know?” 

Maggie’s heart skips a beat. “Yeah?”

“She lit up, Maggie. Instantly. Same way she does now. I’d never seen her talk about anyone the way she talks about you.” Maggie tries to be subtle when she wipes away the tear in her eye, but Kara misses nothing. She walks over to the counter top and grabs a tissue for Maggie. 

“I’m so happy it’s you, Maggie,” Kara tells her sincerely. “You’ve given Alex more happiness than I ever thought was possible, and I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for that.” 

“You’re welcome,” Maggie blushes. 

“But I do have to say… she’s my big sister and she’s protected me my whole life. And if you ever do anything… and I mean  _ anything _ to hurt her, I’ll do whatever it takes to do the same for her.” 

Maggie swallows hard because yeah, she’s head over heels in love with Alex, but she loves Kara like a sister, and one of the things she loves most about Kara is how much she loves Alex. It’s the single most important thing that they have in common, and both of them just want the woman they love to have the best of everything. 

“I know, Kara, but I’ll never intentionally hurt her. I can’t promise I won’t mess up… I probably will,” she laughs. “But everything I’ll ever do will be to make Alex happy.” 

“Good,” Kara replies. “And Maggie? It’s okay to mess up. Alex will too.” 

All the weight lifts off Maggie’s shoulders, and she relaxes properly for the first time in a week. “Thanks.” 

Kara walks over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of wine. “A toast to the occasion?” She pours two glasses of wine, handing one to Maggie. “To Alex.”

Maggie smiles and raises her glass, clinking it against Kara’s. “To Alex,” she repeats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all and any kudos/comments! Come say hi @hartooo on tumblr. Also if you have any prompts, feel free to let me know :)


End file.
